Pablo
| director = Uta Briesewitz | writer = Kate Erickson | length = 43 minutes | guests = * Danay Garcia as Luciana Galvez * Ramses Jimenez as Hector Reyes * Andres Londono as Oscar Diaz | prev = Do Not Disturb | next = Pillar of Salt | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 2) }} "Pablo & Jessica" is the eleventh episode of the second season, and the 17th episode overall of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on September 11, 2016. Plot In order to preserve their dwindling medicine supplies, Nick proposes to Alejandro that they trick the bandits they promised to trade medicine to by secretly diluting it with powdered milk, protecting their own supply. Alejandro is impressed with Nick's ingenuity and accepts him fully into his community by giving him his own house. He also confirms to Nick that he had been bitten by a walker and somehow did not turn. However, one of the community's scouts returns and reports that Luciana's brother Pablo has been killed. Luciana is shocked at the news and is comforted by Nick. Later that night, Luciana visits Nick, and they both begin to kiss. Back at the hotel, Madison and Strand meet with Oscar, the leader of the hotel survivors, and manage to negotiate a truce with him. Madison, Strand, Alicia, and other survivors then begin the job of clearing the hotel of infected. Alicia comes up with the idea of luring all of the infected into the sea, where the riptide current will carry them away. The plan is successful, and the survivors celebrate. Strand then goes to talk privately with Oscar, who is still mourning the death of his wife (the titular Jessica). Strand comforts Oscar and convinces him to finally let his wife go. Oscar gives Strand the key to the hotel room his infected wife is imprisoned in, and Strand enters to finish her off. Reception "Pablo & Jessica" received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered a 79% rating, with an average score of 7.25/10 based on 14 reviews. The site consensus currently reads, ""Pablo & Jessica" overcomes its dragging spots and a too-easily-resolved plot with gnjoyable''sic'' setups and powerful dialogue."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s02/e11 Matt Fowler of IGN gave "Pablo & Jessica" a 7.5/10.0 rating stating; "There was a ton of zombie action this week at the hotel as Madison and Alicia's new jumbled crew worked to clear the resort of undead. But, overall, the hotel saga, with all the new faces and conflict, doesn't feel as pressing as it should. Part of that has to do with the way these episodes have been structured and the rest of it involves the show's new influx of other people do bear the brunt of death and dismay. Nick's storyline, however, while not as violent right now, feels more investable." Ratings "Pablo & Jessica" was seen by 3.40 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, above the previous episodes rating of 2.99 million. References Category:2016 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes